Hurry up, goggle-head!
by Flamegaruru
Summary: My first shot @ Rukato! English names. Please R&R but no flames. Thanks!
1. A crash meeting

Hurry up, goggle-head

Hurry up, goggle-head!

By: Flamegaruru

Rika and Takato crazy! They make such a kawaii couple, so I wanted to write a fic for them! I'm using the English names, okay? I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Toei and those people. This is called fan fiction because it is so not true!

Rika sighed while she was walking home. It wasn't that she was tired from last night's battle with Vegiemon, but something, else. A little tug at her heart. Rika humphed.

_Confusion is a sign of weakness, and I will not let myself be weak._ Rika told herself as she turned the corner.

Takato was looking at the blossoming trees. _They're so beautiful this time of year,_ he thought. He frowned, remembering last night's dream:

_Takato was in a foggy place again. " Hey, Guilmon, are you here?" Takato tentatively called out._

" Takato!" Rika called out.

" Huh?" Takato's eyes widened. Why would Rika be calling him?

Takato looked down to see Rika lying down on the floor. " I need your help Takato!"

Takato was still lost in his dreams as he rounded the corner.

" OW!" Rika cried as someone ran into her, sending her crashing to the ground.

Takato moaned, rubbing his butt. " I'm sorry," he saidand offered his hand to the girl he knocked over.

" RIKA!?" he cried in disbelief.

Rika's eyes shot open as she saw Takato's face inches from hers.

" What are you following me for? You are in love with me, aren't you?" Rika said, her face void of any emotion.

" Don't be ridiculous!" Takato slightly blushed, although Rika didn't notice it.

" Just leave me alone," Rika said and brushed her jeans as she got up and walked away.

The visions of his dream still in his head, Takato followed her.

Rika rolled her eyes. _What's that fool following me for? I don't care what he says; he must have some sort of a crush on me._

" Why are you following me?" Rika demanded as Takato halted.

" Uh, because I," Takato mumbled. _The last time I talked to her about me dreams, she threatened to beat me up! Think Takato! _

" I'm waiting, goggle-boy," Rika tapped her foot.

" Since I was, um, inconsiderate and knocked you over, I just thought I'd walk you home!" Takato nervously laughed.

Rika cocked her eyebrow at Takato. _That certainly is not the reason. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to find out later._ She started walking to her house.

" Wait up!" Takato yelled and ran to catch up to Rika.

Takato was met by an awkward silence. " So, how was your day?" he lamely asked.

Rika stared at him. " Why do you want to know?"

" Because I want to be your friend."

" I don't need your friendship. I can get along fine on my own," Rika icily replied.

" There's no I in team!" Takato smiled, using Tai's classic line.

Rika cast a sidelong glance at Takato. _Why do I feel so weird around him?_

Takato grinned as he saw Rika look ahead. After the way she's treated him and Digimon, a normal person would just give up trying to make friends with Rika. She was cold and unwilling to everyone, excluding Renamon. Yet, there was something in Takato that made him keep trying to make friends.

" My day was boring," Rika quietly said.

Takato whipped his head. _Did Rika just answer my question?!?_

" So was mine, although I doubt you had a large dinosaur eat your homework!" Takato laughed at his own joke.

Rika felt strange. She had this incredible urge just to…

Takato looked happily at Rika and saw her grin and give a little chuckle.

" Home," Rika said as she shook her head, fervently hoping she hadn't done what she thought she did.

" I'll see you later then!" Takato smiled as Rika glared at him. " And, be careful, okay?"

Rika stared at Takato's retreating form, perplexed. _What did he mean by that? Oh, well. I have more important things to do,_ and with that last thought, Rika flipped her head sideways and went into her room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yes? No? Maybe so? I know this was short, but it was the fist chapter.

Did I make Rika too nice? Please R&R, but no flames! PLEASE!

~Flamegaruru~


	2. Hearts in dreams

Hurry up, goggle-head

Hurry up, goggle-head!

Part: 2- Hearts in dreams

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You're the greatest! As I promised, since my computer is actually working, here is chapter two. I know 'Hearts in Dreams' sounds a little weird/corny, I couldn't think of anything else!

Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own any of these characters; they belong to Toei and Saban, and all those other big companies. So, on to the Rukato!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rika kicked a stone before sitting down on her back porch. _What a stupid little boy, _she thought. Her eyes narrowed. _He must be obsessed with me, since he wanted to walk me home. It is a little sweet, but I can't let anything get in my way…_

" Rika?" Renamon spoke as she appeared next to her tamer.

" What is it, Renamon?"

" Don't you want to go fight tonight?" Renamon asked, a hint of concern in her voice. 

" I don't feel like fighting. I'm going to bed," Rika snapped back an answer, a sign that she was thinking about something.

Renamon's eyes softened a little. _Something has to be bothering her. Rika may be a little harsh now and then, but, when she doesn't want to train; that's the real problem._

" It's disgusting the way you obey that human's every command like a cute little puppy dog. Ack! You make me sick!"

Renamon's eyes flared as she whipped around to see Impmon holding his stomach.

" Stay AWAY from Rika," Renamon snarled.

" I can't believe that you'd rather hang around with a human instead of having fun," Impmon sneered. A mini fireball ignited on the tip of his fingertip. " You really must be crazy to fight when that brat tells you to."

Impmon threw the mini fireball at Rika's room, but Renamon jumped in front of it. 

" Is that your best shot?" Renamon scoffed. " Diamond storm!" 

Impmon's eyes widened as piercing diamonds shot towards him. " Hey! Watch where you're aiming those things!" he yelled as Renamon chased him away from the Nonaka residence.

************************** Takato's room *********************************

Takato nervously chewed on his pencil. He glanced skeptically at his homework._ Okay, if x=2, then solve the equation 4x+ 4= x+20. _Takato moaned as his head crashed into his Algebra book. 

Normally Takato understood his math, but tonight was, different. After walking Rika home, he practically forgot about seeing Guilmon. He rushed to the park just as Guilmon was trying to burrow his way out to find him.

~Flashback~

" GUILMON!" Takato yelled.

" Huh?" Guilmon looked to see Takato running towards him. " Takatomon, what kept you? Don't you want to play?"

" Guil…Mon…" Takato huffed and puffed.

" Are you okay, Takatomon?" Guilmon stuck his snout right in Takato's face.

" Yea, just…outta breath…" Takato gasped for air. " Guilmon, I thought I told you not to leave this place! What if someone saw you and took you away to Roswell where they'd dissect you like Biology class and see what makes you tick?"

" Maybe Takatomon should sit down," Guilmon said and sat down.

" Good idea," Takato heartily agreed.

Calumon popped out from underneath the bushes and hopped onto Guilmon's head. Takato barely took notice of this. He was lost in his own world; a world that fascinated him, yet scared him at the same time. It was in this world that he dreamed about, where his horrors and fantasies came to life.

Usually Takato's dreams were pleasant, with him and Guilmon playing around, seeing new Digimon, and having fun. Last night's dream was a strange one and frightened him. Although he and Rika were not the best of friends, Takato really didn't wish for her to be hurt like that…

" Takato?" Guilmon stopped playing with Calumon to glance worriedly at his tamer. 

To Guilmon, Takato seemed to be sad. There was a strong connection between the two, and when Guilmon looked into Takato's eyes, he saw into his friend. Something was happening to Takato, and Guilmon didn't like to see Takato sad.

" Huh?" Takato snapped back to reality.

" Are you okay?" Guilmon shoved his snout into Takato's nose.

" Yeah, Guilmon, I'm fine. I was just thinking…" he trailed off.

" About what?" Calumon curiously inquired.

Takato looked at the two Digimon and pondered over his answer. If he told them that he was thinking about Rika, there was a slight chance that they would tell her, and that would NOT be good. But, he really couldn't hide anything…

" Rika," he sighed.

" Girl tamer?' Guilmon blinked. " Why?"

" I had a really weird dream about her last night…"

Calumon furrowed his eyebrows. _Oh, no…_ he hopped off Guilmon's head and slipped away.

~End of Flashback~

Takato sighed and closed his book. He vehemently shook his head. _I hope tonight will bring better dreams…_

************************* And back to Rika *******************************

Rika moaned as she twisted and turned restlessly in her sleep.

~The dream~

_Rika scanned the surrounding landscape. It was near the radio tower, she concluded. Suddenly, a brilliant flash of light temporarily blinded her._

" AAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Rika heard the scream pierce the night, or was it day? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that the voice sounded familiar and close…

Rika ran to the source of the scream. There were two unrecognizable blurs, and a Digimon. She held up her d-arc. 

" _Hmmm. Phantomon. Attacks: Shadow scythe and Father time. This should be no problem. Renamon," Rika called out._

Rika looked around, but Renamon was nowhere in sight.

" RIKA!" Her pupils contracted. 

Rika's head whipped towards the nearest blur. It slowly formed…" Takato!?"

" Help, Rika!"

~ End of dream~

Rika bolted straight up. Her body drenched with cold sweat, she gasped for breath. She opened the door and stepped outside, the cool breeze winding its way around her body.

_What can this mean? _Rika thought as she stared up at the moon. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

So, what does Rika's dreams mean? Could Impmon show up the next day?? Will I finish this story???

Of course I will finish the story! Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming!

~Flamegaruru~


	3. Aw,man...

Hurry up, goggle-head

Hurry up, goggle-head!

Chapter three: Aw, man….

By: Flamegaruru

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Don't let the title throw you off. I know it's a little weird, but it'll make sense in the end! Now the story is inching its way towards more Rukatoness…hee hee! I'm also going to leave you with a cliffhanger, so be prepared!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of those characters used in my story. The plot is mine, but that is it. Read on, enjoy no flames and please R/R!

************************************************************************

__

Hurry up, Rika rolled her eyes as the seconds on the clock slowly ticked by. She glanced down at her book and put on a look of repulsion. _Ugh! What a corny play._

" Rika Nonaka!" the teacher's shrill voice yelled.

" What?" Rika replied in her usual monotonous voice.

" Explain the passage we just read," the teacher folded her arms.

Rika cocked an eyebrow and looked at the passage. " I suppose that it means that this Romeo is obsessed with Juliet, so he asks her to forsake her name for their love."

" Very good," the teacher replied as the bell rang. " Read the next act for tomorrow!"

Rika sighed in annoyance as she packed her bag. _What fools. Why would they want to change themselves for love? Love is a weakness. _She humphed as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Wherefore art thou, Takato? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Come on! _Takato nervously glanced at the clock. _Guilmon's probably out and raiding a bakery! _He felt a little bad because he forgot to drop by the park and give Guilmon some more bread. 

~RING~

Takato bolted out of his seat and slung his pack over his shoulder and ran straight for the park.

_That dream last night sure was weird…_he thought as he ran towards Guilmon.

~Flashback~

Takato's eyes scanned the surrounding terrain. _This is sure different. _Takato was in a murky cave. He glanced over to his right and saw a couple of figures. They appeared to be looking up at something. Takato looked up and saw that the rocks had caved in, trapping the people in here.

He heard the pair sigh and reluctantly sit down. Takato squinted, trying to get a good look at the two. _They appear to be talking; at least one of them is,_ he concluded. A small crunch caught his attention. The pair didn't seem to notice it.

Takato gasped. _Impmon! What's he doing here?_ The minute Digimon was lurking around behind the familiar looking pair. A mini fireball ignited at the tip of his fingers.

_Uh-oh! _Takato thought and ran forward to stop Impmon…

~End of Flashback~

That's where the dream ended. Takato frowned slightly. _I'd have liked to know who those two were…_

" Takatomon!" Guilmon enthusiastically cried out.

Takato couldn't help but smile. " Sorry I'm late with the food Guilmon, I woke up late…"

That's as far as he got for Guilmon bombarded Takato!

" Ack! Guilmon! I should show you how to brush your teeth!" Takato wrinkled his nose.

" Mmmmmm!" Guilmon chowed down on the scrumptious food. " Takatomon, where are Henry and Terriermon?"

" Henry's been sick all week with laryngitis. Terriermon said that he's probably coming back tomorrow."

" Oh."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ And over in the East is our Rika ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rika scowled as she walked down the street. She didn't like dreams; they were a sign of vulnerability.

" Hey, isn't that the Digimon Queen?"

" Yeah, she goes to my school," a snobby voice replied. " But she's totally alone. She has no friends at all. Never talk to anyone, look at them, or acknowledge them; that's her motto!" a nasal laugh followed.

Rika's eyes narrowed._ They can just think what they'd like to. I don't need anyone. I can do everything on my own._

Renamon moved through the crowd, an undetected shadow. _Someday she's going to have to accept the fact that some things can't be done alone. _Renamon sighed. Her trainer was, difficult at times. _Rika just wants to be strong, but she thinks friends are weaknesses when they are actually her greatest strength. _Evoking any emotion in the stone face of Rika's was quite arduous, Renamon had to admit, but not impossible. She only hoped that Rika would find friends before it was too late.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ And back to Romeo, I mean Takato ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Hmm hmm hmm," Takato hummed a little tune as Guilmon was sleeping. " Huh?"

Guilmon stood upright and started sniffing with his snout.

" What is it?" Takato stood up.

" A Digimon," Guilmon growled as his eyes contracted and he started running.

" Guilmon!" Takato yelled and followed his partner out of the park and into the city.

Takato's brows knitted together. _A digital fog…_

****************************** Hypnos **********************************

" A wild one, sir."

" Destroy it," Yamaki flipped his lighter up.

" It's bioemerged! We can't get a lock on it!"

Yamaki frowned as he pushed the lighter tip down. _Someday they're going to learn they're not real. _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Our fair Rika ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rika looked at a window sign. It had her mother on it. She rolled her eyes. _Mom must care more about her business than me. It must be nice to have your parents care about you._

" Rika!"

" What?" Rika's eyes widened as she heard her name.

" Eskimo kisses!" Calumon jovially cried and leapt into Rika's arms, nuzzling her nose.

" Come on Calumon, cut that out," Rika said.

" Rika," Calumon pulled away from Rika's nose so that they could be eye to eye. "Have you had any strange dreams?"

Rika narrowed her eyes. " Why?" she suspiciously asked.

" I was just wondering."

" What if I did?" Rika didn't like what Calumon was talking about.

" It's just that Takato was having weird dreams too, and if two people have weird dreams with Digimon in them…"

" Then," Rika pressed.

" Then those two have a," Calumon started.

Rika glanced down at her digivice. It showed that a Digimon had appeared. "Renamon, let's go!" Rika called to her partner.

" Yes, Rika," Renamon replied and led the way towards the Digimon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Back to Takato ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" Phantomon," Takato read aloud the information from his digivice. " Be careful with this one, Guilmon," he warned as Guilmon advanced towards the Digimon.

" Do you think you can defeat me, pitiful digi-pet?" Phantomon taunted.

" Pyro-sphere!" Guilmon's answer was to send a hurtling fireball directly at Phantomon's hooded head.

" Shadow scythe!" Phantomon twirled his scythe and disintegrated Guilmon's attack.

" Uh-oh," Guilmon said.

" Digi-modify!" Takato slashed his card through his digivice. " Speed activate!"

Guilmon's speed rose as he dodged a gigantic swipe of Phantomon's scythe. He then started a charge at Phantomon.

" Father time!" and with an enormous sweep of his scythe, Phantomon came to a dead stillness, along with Guilmon.

" Guilmon! Move!" Takato cried.

" Your pet cannot move, child," Phantomon said and swiped his scythe across Guilmon.

" GUILMON!!" Takato cried.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Rika again ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" GUILMON!" Rika heard Takato's cry before she could even see him. She unconsciously quickened her pace. Rika looked up._ The tower…_

Takato heard footsteps and turned around to see Renamon, Calumon, and… " Rika! Help me!"

Rika gasped. _Just like in my dream! This is way too weird._

" Should I help Guilmon?" Renamon asked.

Continuing to stare at Takato, Rika's head raced. _Helping him would be like friends, and I don't have any. He has acted like a friend to me before. Could he really want to be my friend? _Rika moved her eyes down to the ground. _When Takato and Guilmon worked together with Henry and Terriermon, they gained more power, and digivolved faster. Could friendship be stronger than being alone?_

" Oh, no!" Calumon's cry jolted Rika from her thoughts.

Phantomon's scythe was raised as he started gliding towards Takato. Rika's pupils contracted.

" Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled and barreled into Phantomon, sending them both crashing into a nearby building.

" Guilmon," Takato's eyes brimmed with tears. _He risked his life to save me…_

Rika blinked several times. _Guilmon was frozen, but when Takato was in danger, he broke free to save him. Now I know that friendship's power is the greatest thing in the universe._

Calumon smiled as Rika's digivice activated. The triangle on his head started to glow.

" Renamon digivolved to…Kyubimon!" Renamon evolved to an even bigger fox that stood on four legs and had many tails.

" Let's go," Kyubimon said to Rika.

Rika glanced over at Takato staring at her. A flash of movement caught her attention. _Phantomon!_ The Digimon started hovering then glided towards the forest. Rika jumped onto Kyubimon's back.

Takato stared in shock as Rika climbed onto Kyubimon's back and started galloping towards him. _Why did Rika help me out?_

" Takato, here!" Rika threw something silver at him as Kyubimon raced on by.

Glancing down, Takato realized it was Rika's cell phone. _Why would she give me this? Unless she has a tracing device…_Takato flipped up the phone. Towards the bottom there was a button labeled "TRK." He pushed it and a mini map appeared on the screen. In the middle there was a blinking red light.

" What is it, Takatomon?" Guilmon sauntered over to his tamer.

" Thanks Guilmon, for saving me," Takato smiled and gave his friend a hug. " Rika has a program in her cell phone that hones in on a signal from her digivice, so we can find her."

" Let's go!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ And the chase is on! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rika jumped off of Kyubimon. " Where'd he go?"

" I don't know," Kyubimon replied as she quickly scanned the surrounding area.

They were in a forest with a big cave in front of them.

" Do you think we should go in?" Rika asked.

" Rika!" Rika turned around as Takato and Guilmon came running towards them.

Takato's chest heaved greatly as he took in great gulps of air. _I am so out of shape!_ Rika blinked several times as Takato straightened up.

" Here," Takato handed Rika's cell phone back to her.

" Thanks," she replied and put it away.

" Hey Rika," Takato scratched his head. " Why did you save me?"

Rika felt a small blush creep up her cheeks. _Am I blushing? I shouldn't, he is just a weird boy._

Before Rika could answer, all four of them heard a ghostly cackle from inside the cave.

" Phantomon!" Guilmon cried as he and Kyubimon leapt into the cave.

" Wait up!" Takato yelled.

" Let's go!" Rika said and started running into the cave with Takato right behind.

The duo glanced around the murky cave. " Guilmon?" Takato meekly called out.

" Where could they be?" Rika turned around, finding no sign of their partners.

" Shadow scythe!"

Rika and Takato's eyes widened as the ground below them started to shake.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" they cried as they fell into a pit.

Takato landed hard on the ground with an ill *THUMP*. _When exploring dark caves, always make sure you can't fall down into a pit,_ he thought as he forced himself to get up. He glanced up. _What is that falling object?_

Rika screamed as she was falling when she suddenly landed on a pointy yet soft lump.

" Hey! Watch where you're falling!" 

" Takato! I'm sorry!" an embarrassed Rika quickly got off Takato and helped him up.

" Thanks," Takato said and wiped off his pants. He looked up. The cave was sealed up. 

" There's our only apparent exit," Rika sighed.

" Aw, man…."

************************************************************************

So? How was chapter three? I will probably do some revising this week and get chapter four up- the end! Woo hoo! Hey, would you like a sequel?

Okay I'm sorry if some of this chapter doesn't make sense in some places; I'll fix it later.

Please R/R and no flames!

~Flamegaruru~


	4. Pure Insanity

Hurry up, goggle-head 

Hurry up, goggle-head!

Chapter 4: " Pure Insanity"

By: Flamegaruru

Part four already! Wow! Thanks for your support, reviewers! All of you are the best! Okay, when we last left our digi-kids, Takato and Rika were trapped in a cave. How romantic! Ahem. So people who can't stand Rika being too "nice" I advise you to go! She will never lose her real attitude, but she does maybe kind of get _sensitive_. Besides, she's getting to be that way in the show, so she is evolving into character and maturity. How scary. *CoughSARCASMcough* One last note, this story is a bit angsty so have some tissues at hand! All right, it's not THAT sad, but it's sad enough! I'm scaring the readers away! Just go ahead and read the story!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of Digimon. All that is on legal papers over there in Japan. Please R/R but no flames, k?

************************************************************************

" Aww," Takato whined as his head drooped and he sweatdropped.

Rika cocked an eyebrow at him._ What do I see in his? _She smirked a bit. _Although it is kind of cute when he whines…WAIT! Did_ _I just think CUTE? _Rika cringed inwardly.

" I guess we're stuck down here," Takato nervously shifted his weight under Rika's unwavering gaze. _Why am I so scared to tell her my feelings?_

Rika sighed as she sat down against a rock.

Takato closed his eyes. _Well, I'm the leader and since the leaders of the digidestined were the holders of courage, I should use my courage._ He drew in a deep breath, gathered his courage and sat next to Rika with a huge smile.

Rika blinked skeptically at him. _What is he up to? _She put her fingers on the bridge of her nose and muttered " This is pure insanity."

" What is?"

" We're trapped in a cave. Together." Rika fought the urge inside her heart that told her that she didn't mind being trapped with Takato one bit.

" So, um, are you going to continue your reign as the Digimon Queen this year?" Takato asked. His answer was silence.

Takato furrowed his eyebrows. _Okay. So Rika isn't talking to me. Maybe she's thinking of a way to get out of here and away from me. _His face fell as his heart started to break. _Why did I fall for someone I can't have?_ Tears started to flow silently down his cheeks.

Rika was thinking, but not of a way to get out of the cave. She was grappling with her feelings for Takato. _Just my luck to fall in love with a weak person- my exact opposite. What do I see in him? _She looked up at the ceiling. _Perhaps it's because he actually cares about me and wants to be my friend. He is nice, and kind of cute. _Rika felt a small blush creep up her face._ Oh no… I'm turning into some soft and lovesick girl. Maybe I won't be that mushy,_ she hoped and turned to look at Takato.

" Takato! What's the matter?" she turned so that they were eye to eye, unaware of the great amount of concern she had in her voice. 

Takato looked at Rika and stared at her in shock. _Concern in her voice? Worry written all over her face?? _(A/N: The sky must be falling!)

Rika dug in her pockets for a tissue and handed it to Takato who took it.

" What's the matter?" she asked again, not caring if she sounded soft.

" Why do you care?" Takato sniffed, sounding a little harsher than he planned to.

Rika looked shocked. " Well," she answered timidly, a small blush tingeing her cheeks. " Because I thought we were, kind of friends," she averted her gaze.

Takato looked hopefully at her. " You mean it?"

" Of course," Rika snapped. ' Why would I say something if I didn't mean it?" she finished in a slightly softer tone.

" Only if you were afraid,' Takato replied, voice as equally as soft.

Rika gulped and looked Takato straight in the eye. " So," her voice wavered for a second. " What is the matter goggle-head?" _Why is he staring at me like that?_

Takato continued to stare at Rika. He looked deep into her violet eyes. _There's something she's hiding; she's afraid. Her eyes are full of innocence; I get it! She's afraid of love, of being hurt!_

Rika looked into Takato's amber eyes. _What is this weird feeling I get whenever Takato's around? It can't be love. Or can it?_

As Takato and Rika were staring at each other, a small figure moved through the shadows and hid behind a rock next to the duo. Impmon scrunched up his nose in disgust. _Yuck! Humans make me sick alone, but when they're all lovey-dovey…_he made a gagging impression. A devilish grin smothered his face. _Only one thing to do in this situation…_

~~~~~~~~~~~ We momentarily leave the cave to the Digimon battle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Pyro blaster!"

" Fox tail inferno!"

Growlmon and Kyubimon unleashed their attacks on Phantomon who easily deflected them.

" We need our tamer," Kyubimon said to Growlmon as she dodged a swipe of Phantomon's shadow scythe.

" Calumon, go get Henry and Terriermon!' Growlmon told the rookie Digimon as he slammed into Phantomon, creating an escape path.

" Okay," Calumon answered, worried about his friends' safety as he scampered out of the forest.

Growlmon groaned as Phantomon hit him over his head. " Do you think Calumon will get help in enough time?"

" He has to. Until then, we must keep fighting," Kyubimon replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Monsieur Henry's place ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry paced around his room.

" Momentai," Terriermon said.

" Takato should have called by now."

" He'll cal if he needs help."

" But he might not be able to!" Henry sat next to Terriermon on the bed.

" It'll be all right," Terriermon perched atop Henry's head.

Henry sighed. " I hope so."

Calumon jumped onto Henry's balcony and rapped his claws against the window.

" Calumon! What's the matter?" Henry cried as he jumped off the bed to open the window.

" Takato and Rika are in trouble," the minuscule Digimon replied. " We have to hurry!"

Henry grabbed his D-arc. " Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally! Back to the fluffy Rukatoness! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Takato tried not to blink. Rika's violet eyes put him into a trance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a little fireball appear. _The dream…Impmon…_

" Badda boom!" Impmon yelled as the fireball shot towards the two Tamers.

" Rika! Look out!" Takato yelled and pushed Rika out of the way, thus taking the full blow of the ball of flame.

" Takato!" Rika cried as she got up and moved to him. She propped his limp body against a rock. ' Come on, goggle-head, wake up!" she frantically cried.

" How can you humans care for someone? Disgusting!" Rika's eyes blazed as she looked over at Impmon standing on a rock, holding his stomach. Her heart started pumping faster as she felt an intense fire surround it, and her hands balled into fists.

" You're just jealous that no one cares about a little runt like you!" she yelled and threw a rock at him.

" Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things! You could hit me!" Impmon put his hands over his head and ran into the darkness.

Rika breathed heavily, calming down as she turned to Takato. " Come on, goggle-head, wake up. Please?"

Rika blinked rapidly, but her eyes kept watering. _Crying is a weakness, crying is a weakness, crying is a weakness, crying is a weakness…_ she repetitively thought, but she couldn't keep herself from crying a few tears as she stood above him.

The cold tears splashed onto Takato's face. He groaned. _That's going to leave a mark. I wonder if Rika's okay…_

Rika's eyes shot wide open as Takato stirred. She quickly wiped at her eyes. " I can't believe you fainted like that!"

Takato looked her and smiled. " I'm okay."

Rika gulped and looked him straight in the eye. " I…" _Just say you're glad he's okay! _" Chased Impmon away." She averted her gaze. _Stupid._

" Oh," Takato said, a little disappointed.

Rika turned and faced him again and opened her mouth to say something when the ceiling rumbled. 

" It's got to be Henry!" Takato said as the ceiling collapsed next to them and Gargomon leaped down. Henry's head popped out from above.

" Growlmon and Kyubimon are in trouble!"

" Let's go!" Takato said as Gargomon picked up him and Rika.

" Going up!" Gargomon yelled as he leapt up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Growlmon and Kyubimon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phantomon chuckled. " Good-bye, digi-weaklings."

Growlmon forced his eyes open to see Phantomon raise his scythe. _Where are you, Takatomon? _

" Gargo laser!" Phantomon was pelted by hundreds of laser bolts and he retreated a few steps.

" Growlmon!" Takato cried and rushed to his partner's side.

" Kyubimon! Are you all right?" Rika rushed to her Digimon.

Kyubimon raised her head. " Rika. I knew you'd come."

" It's all right now," Rika said as she patted Kyubimon's head.

" Growlmon! Speak to me Growlmon! I don't care if you call me Takatomon!" Takato fought the urge to cry. _I have to be strong; like Rika. _

Growlmon opened his eyes. " Let's take this Digimon, Takatomon." 

Takato grinned. " Sure."

" Digi- modify! Matrix digivolution activate!"

Calumon's triangle shone brilliantly as Growlmon digivolved into War Growlmon.

Phantomon glared at War Growlmon. " Are you so weak that you need a human to digivolve?"

" You've only begun to see our power,' War Growlmon rumbled. " Atomic…"

" Blaster!" Takato yelled as War Growlmon unleashed his attack.

" Aaaaaargh!" Phantomon yelled as War Growlmon's attack began to dissipate his data.

" That did it!" Takato beamed.

" Not so fast, goggle boy! Look!"

Takato looked ahead in disbelief.

" Phantomon's cut open a digital barrier!" Henry said. Between two oak trees, a colorful barrier ripped through the terrain.

" Go get him!" Henry cried as the three Digimon charged.

Rika watched the Digimon as they prepared to tackle Phantomon. _Something isn't right about this attack…_Suddenly; Rika realized what was wrong. " Wait!"

It was too late. The Digimon tackled Phantomon, sending him hurtling through the portal, but he leftover friction started pulling them in too!

" Kyubimon!' Rika yelled.

" Don't worry, Rika. I'll be fine," Kyubimon calmly replied.

Rika's eyes started to well. _You're my best friend. And mine you. Move on, but never forget me. I won't. I promise. _A few tears wound their way along Rika's face as Kyubimon was sucked into the Digital World.

" Gargomon!" Henry frantically yelled.

" Momentai, Henry."

" This isn't time for Momentai!" Henry replied, tears steadily flowing down his face. " I can't lose you!"

" You'll never lose me Henry as long as you remember," was Gargomon's final reply as the hole swallowed him up.

" War Growlmon!" Takato cried as he ran towards his friend.

" Takato! Wait!" Henry yelled.

_What does he think he's doing? As always, never caring about himself, only his friend first,_ Rika thought as she leapt forward and grabbed Takato around his stomach.

" Takato, if you go up there, you'll be sucked in too!" Rika said.

" War Growlmon! Don't go! I need you!" Takato pleaded as tears streamed down his cheeks.

" Takatomon. You lost me before, but I came back. As long as you hold onto that hope, I will come back," War Growlmon said as the portal drug him in and closed.

" War Growlmon…" Takato softly said as he slumped into Rika's arms.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

" What happened to Calumon?" Rika broke the eerie silence.

" He got sucked in too," Henry replied in a monotonous tone. " I'm going home." With that, he slowly headed out of the woods.

Rika sighed. She felt Henry's pain, but knew that her place was here with Takato._ Kyubimon told me to move on. I must be strong. I know the Digimon are all right, but now I have to help Takato and Henry._

The tears continued to flow rapidly down Takato's face, but he no longer noticed. Inside, his heart felt like it had been ripped out; there was no feeling, only emptiness. His body slowly sank to the ground. _Guilmon, my best friend is…gone._ He looked up at Rika.

Rika looked down at Takato. _He looks so heart-broken. _" Is there anything I can do?" She asked as she lowered herself so they were eye to eye.

Takato gazed into Rika's violet eyes. _Sympathy…_he thought in wonder. " He's gone," he mumbled.

" He'll be back," Rika said.

" I miss him already."

" Guilmon wouldn't want you to be this sad."

Takato's lower lip trembled and his eyes brimmed once again with tears. _My heart hurts so much…_he thought.

Rika's mind raced. _What should I do? _Something tugged at the back of her heart when she looked at Takato, and she decided.

Takato was too saddened to be surprised when Rika gently enveloped him in her arms. He needed someone to hold him.

_Could this be what Kyubimon meant by moving on being…nice? It feels good, but I don't think I'll completely give up on my old attitude. _With her mind cleared, Rika focused her full attention on Takato. She could still hear Takato's muffled sobs as his tears soaked her shirt. Her arms tightened her hug on him.

" It's all right now, " she reassuringly whispered in his ear.

" No! It's not all right!" Takato yelled and broke free of Rika's arms. " He's gone forever and nothing will ever change that!" He cried and flung his goggles down to the ground and ran towards his house.

Rika bit her lip. She looked down at the goggles, picked them up and headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Henry's home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry slowly took off his shoes. His eyes were blank and dull as he trudged through his house. As he passed his room, he noticed a dim glow permeating through his door. _I thought I turned my computer off…_ he opened the door. Henry couldn't mask his surprise as his eyes widened and lit up while tears of joy and relief flooded down his face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Rika's house ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rika sat cross-legged by her table, her Digimon cards and D-arc scattered across it. She shut her eyes. _Renamon. My first true friend. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be lonely and angry. I owe a lot to her. _

" Rika! Phone!" Rika's grandmother called.

Rika got up and picked up the phone outside her room.

" Hello? Henry? Huh? Wait a minute, slow down…REALLY!? Yea, sure, right away! Bye!" Rika's face broke into an enormous grin as she hung up the phone and ran through the house, gathering a few items and running outside.

********************* Guilmon's old place *********************************

Takato leaned against the cool brick wall. He fought to hold back his tears. _This place, so many memories…_He whipped his head up to the sound of approaching footsteps.

" Knock knock," Rika said as she appeared outside the gate.

" How'd you know I was here?" Takato asked as Rika came in.

" I had a hunch,' Rika replied. " Come on, Henry wants to show us something."

" Why? It's not going to make the pain go away."

" You won't know until you try," she offered her hand.

Takato looked up at Rika. He inwardly sighed. _I've got to learn to say no…_he thought as he took her hand.

" Here," Rika showed him his goggles as they headed over to Henry's.

Takato reluctantly took them. " I don't know," he said.

" Come on! How will I make fun of you if you don't have your goggles?" Rika smiled.

Takato gave her a loopy grin and slipped on his goggles. _Wow! She looks so pretty when she smiles! _" You should smile more."

Rika blushed. _Is he flirting?? _" Uh…"

Henry opened his door and ushered his friends in.

" So, what are you going to show us?' Takato asked as Henry led them to his room.

Henry's reply was a lop-sided grin.

" Momentai, Guilmon. Takato will be here soon."

Takato's eyes widened. _Terriermon? Guilmon?_

" Takatomon!' Guilmon jovially cried as Takato flew to the computer monitor.

" Guilmon! You're all right! That's great!" Takato smiled.

" See Takatomon, I told you it'd be okay."

" Renamon!' Rika exclaimed as Renamon appeared next to Guilmon.

" Rika. I'm glad to see you."

" Same here," Rika grinned.

" How is this possible Henry?" Takato asked.

" They're in the digital world where all data is connected. This is like virtual email."

" Good thing I remembered how to get to Henry's computer," Terriermon quipped.

" You're so humble," Renamon sarcastically replied.

Takato smiled as the Terriermon and Renamon started to argue. _Everything's going to be all right. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Rika and Takato had to leave ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I'm glad they're all right," Rika said as she and Takato walked home.

" Well, I'm glad that Renamon and Terriermon are there to look after Guilmon," Takato cracked and grinned as Rika laughed.

" Here we are," Takato announced as they came to Rika's house.

" Are you sure you're all right goggle-head?" Rika asked as she leaned onto the doorframe.

" Yeah, thanks to you," Takato replied.

The two nervously shifted their weight.

" So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Takato hopefully suggested.

" You can count on it, dream boy," Rika winked and closed the door.

Rika leaned against the door. _Am I insane? I just flirted with goggle-boy! I must be going crazy; maybe it's malnutrition, _Rika thought as she put on a look of despair. _Although that look on Takato's face was classic! Maybe I could get used to flirting, _Rika smirked a little and headed inside her house.

Takato felt as if his face were on fire. _Did she just call me "dream boy?" As if she had dreams about me? _He smiled from ear to ear and pumped his fist. " YESSSSSSS!"

************************** A few hours later *******************************

As Takato and Rika crawled into bed, they both felt a little…fuller somehow.

_See you in my dreams, Rika._

Till tomorrow, goggle-head.

With those last thoughts, they grinned and slipped into a blissful sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Looks out the window and sees flying pigs* Rika was nice, gave hugs, was sensitive, and cried all in one chapter? @_@ El munde loco! What have I done to my favorite attitude girl?

So, like?

" This is pathetic, goggle-head."

Chapter one: " Shadows of Impending Infatuation"

Coming November 2001.

~Flamegaruru~


End file.
